


know my name

by komkommertijd



Series: Hockey Boyfriends AU [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Fan Love, Idols, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, ice hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komkommertijd/pseuds/komkommertijd
Summary: Max grew up watching Daniel play ice hockey, then one day they meet on the ice.OrFanboy Max freaks out because his idol knows who he is.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Hockey Boyfriends AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630426
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	know my name

Max grew up watching Daniel play on the ice.

The white 3 and his last name were written all over the jerseys in Max's wardrobe, posters of the charismatic athlete decorated his walls and the game schedule of the team decided over his own plans. His best friend would take him to see his favorite play sometimes and Max would stare at Ricciardo in awe and admiration. At night he would dream of being a star like his favorite player who scored goals and got all the attention from the media, people talking about a promising career ever since his debut.

Max's father was not too fond of his son being into ice hockey, it was a stupid sport where stupid people started fights and tried to knock each other's teeth out. He didn't understand his son's fascination and he didn't see the way those players slid across the ice and made it seem so easy and smooth, playing fast and intense, playing together like they never did anything else in their life to score goals and fight for points. He didn't understand, he didn't try and he did not want to.

So when Max turned ten he started to spend his afternoons at the ice rink, learning how to skate. At first, he fell until his legs were covered in red and blue bruises and his knees and his butt hurt, but he didn't give up and soon he was able to skate backward and jump, speed up and halt without any difficulties. His efforts didn't go unnoticed and soon he was asked to join the local junior team and his mother bought him his own skates and hockey stick, trying to support her son with his passion. He looked small wearing all the safety gear, his helmet looking way too big on his head. Max learned fast and played well, investing all his free time in training. He told his father he would go out with friends and then he would spend all day practicing, trying to score goals from different positions and distances, playing until he was kicked out so the building could close overnight. 

Over the years he got better and better, always looking up to his idol, trying to imitate his moves and analyzing the games to learn from the professional player. He watched every move, the way Daniel handled his stick and the puck. He watched all the interviews where the player would explain the games to the press and he started spending his pocket money on new tape for his own stick. He began taping the blade of his hockey stick from heel to toe, putting on his skates before his pants and he changed his jersey number to 33 when he advanced.

Max never thought that he would compete in the NHL combine as one of the favorites one day, but then he suddenly did and he got drafted as well. He did what he always dreamed of as a child. He was a star, the new hope for the team. And he got all the media attention. That was the moment when he felt the happiest and the worst he has ever felt in his entire life at the same time. Now his name was all over the news and that obviously meant that his father would find out, he would know that his son had lied to him all those years and rebelled behind his back. This was not something that made headlines in the hockey community only, after all. He never figured out how his father reacted, but they haven't spoken ever since. 

It was hockey night and Max's debut game in the top league of the world, he felt as if the whole world was watching him when he stepped onto the ice. He was fully focused, all his hard work leading up to this moment. It was not only his first game, but he was also facing Daniel's team tonight, which meant that he would meet his biggest idol for the first time without a glass barrier between them. When the team came onto the ice and people started cheering, Max felt his heartbeat speeding up and he didn't even dare to look at his opponent at first.

When the national anthems started to play, Max finally looked at the other team. They wore dark blue jerseys with matching pants and socks and the rookie had to admit that his idol looked really good in the new uniform, he just changed teams after the last season and was basically new in the team, just like Max. He probably only imagined the smile that the older player directed at him.

After the whole show, the game finally began and Max was more than determined to win. He managed to score one goal that evening and he got checked at least five times, but in the end, it was not enough to beat the strong opponent. They had a better strategy and worked way better as a team, plus they had Daniel. It was a hard loss, 5 – 2, and not the game Max would've expected for his debut. 

After the game, the players all stepped onto the ice to say goodbye and the rookie could swear that his heart was going to explode from beating so fast. When he reached Daniel they fist-bumped and the older player smiled. 

"Good job, keep it up!"

And with that, Max officially died a little inside. He felt his cheeks grow hot and he felt extremely childish, but he couldn't help it. He looked back, but number 3 already disappeared between the other players. After the loss, it was really the only thing that could his leave, even if he only imagined that interaction.

When he watched Daniel's interview the next day, he almost died again and it took him at least an hour to fully comprehend what happened, replaying the clip of his idol talking about the big potential of the new player on the other team until he knew the words by heart. Max couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day, feeling proud of himself. All the hard work and the long nights paid off in the end.

Daniel Ricciardo knew who he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to an ice hockey game and now it's 3 am and this happened.  
> Do I like it? I'm not too sure. It is so short, I'm crying inside.  
> Please take into consideration that English is not my first language, so grammar and spelling errors may occur.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
